startrekrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
I.S.S. Enterprise-F
The i.S.S. Enterprise-F is an Empire-Class starship and the flagship of Imperial Starfleet. History 2397-2403: Design Construction With the commencement of the Empire class design projects in 2397, a conscious decision was made by the admiralty that this new ship should signal a clear return to Starfleet's conquest roots rather than the battleship bent it has taken in the past couple of decades. The Unity War had seen mass production of defensive fighting designs such as the Sao-Paulo-Class tactical escort and the Dictator-Class assault cruiser, replacing older vessels which had been adequate for rebellion-crushing and border patrols but quickly proven useless in front-line massed combat. The goals of the Empire-class were to develop of a new dreadnought with a generalist role - like the Galaxy-Class before it, a vessel designed for a small number of examples to serve on long-term operations away from base. Pressure from several quarters, including the Vulcan delegation of the Federation Council, saw an increased focus on size and status for the vessel - rather than simply being a fringe part of the fleet, they wanted to use the new class as an opportunity to realign Starfleet to colonizing duties above all else. The name of the class was a political move to emphasise achievement and conquering endeavour as the heart of the Terran Empire's ideals, and naming the second vessel Enterprise served the same purpose. Even construction was done at the 40 Eridani A fleetyards rather than one of the several fleetyards at Earth The keel of the Enterprise-F was laid in 2400 during the final stages of construction of the pathfinder vessel, U.S.S. Empire. Following the launch of the Empire, issues with warp plasma venting were identified allowing the fault to be corrected on the Enterprise before it suffered the internal damage the Empire had. Warp nacelle alignment was also adjusted based on the Empire's shakedown cruise, which revealed the subspace geometry of the vessel did not behave as simulations prepared by the design staff had predicted at speeds above Warp 7: this work was more serious and delayed launching of the vessel by some months. The official naming ceremony was held on Stardate 81000.0 with Ambassador Troi, former captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, christening the vessel. Launch & First Years Of Service '''TBC' Appearance The Empire-class''is the largest vessel ever built by Imperial Starfleet, with a keel 842m long and seventy nine decks: making it about two hundred metres longer and twenty-five decks taller than Picard and Troi’s ''Galaxy-Class Enterprise. As with most vessels of Imperial Starfleet design it is based around a saucer-shaped primary hull and a detachable secondary hull which houses the ship's primary engines on nacelles. The saucer is an oval facing forward but there is no appearance of sleekness or aerodynamic quality to the vessel – in fact, compared to many other Imperial Starfleet vessels, the saucers is fat and rounded leading it to be called “the whale in space”. Capabilities Empire-class craft are designed to operate for years at a time away from Imperial Starfleet bases and thusly are highly independent craft featuring cutting-edge technology, including some lessons from the substantially more sleek Broadsword-class vessels which were up until recently the largest vessels in the fleet. The Warp Drive has a sustainable speed of Warp 9 with special warp geometry considerations minimising damage to subspace & the ship caused by high speeds. The crew of approximately 1800 live in comparative comfort in what amounts to a flying city, equipped with excellent tactical facilities so they can do their day jobs and equally impressive recreational facilities to allow them to relax when off-duty. Furthermore, the vessel is capable of defending itself in a battle: Protected by an FSS-3 shield system, cloaking device, fifteen phaser arrays and an arsenal of photon & quantum torpedoes, its scientific designation belies its capability to serve as a flying fortress. Current Senior Staff As Of 2406 Senior Officers * Captain: Captain Satlek (Vulcan) * First Officer: Commander Saph Betal (Trill) * Executive Officer: XXX * Political Officer: Commander Tarquin Coutts (Human) * Chief Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Jaheem Soto (Human) * Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Arvind Gustafsson (Human) * Chief Medical Officer: Dr Jun-seo Moon (Human) * Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Sakonna (Vulcan) Warrant Officers & Specialists * Ship's Holo-Avatar: Steve * Planetary Bombardment Officer: (Gorn) * Ship's Dentist: Lieutenant Commander T'Shon (Vulcan) * Senior Nursing Officer: Master Chief Petty Officer Cerys Jones (Human) * Head of Communications & Anthropology: Lieutenant Kestra T'Lara (Vulcan/Betazoid) * Colonial Corp Attaché: Mr Robert Carson (Human) * Flight Controller: Ensign Fabio Boccelli (Human) * Transporter Chief: Chief Petty Officer Molly O'Brien (Human) * Cetacean Officer: Ensign Ewelina Kwasznik (Human) Category:Imperial Starfleet Ships Category:Imperial Starfleet Ship Classes Category:Mirror Universe